


Love Won't Die on Me This Time

by RobbieBlue



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Shameless Smut, Spoilers, Zombies, telltale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieBlue/pseuds/RobbieBlue
Summary: After Lee and Kenny's deaths, Danica and Clementine promised to look out for each other. ((SPOILERS FOR SEASON ONE AND TWO))





	

     "Luke!" I yell as he breaks through the rotten broads of the bridge. My heart settles a bit seeing that he caught himself on some pipes.  _'He can't stay like like for long.'_ I stand fully and spin around facing a blonde female walker in what looks like a nurse uniform. I yelp backing up slowly. I swiftly kick the side of her knee, making her fall with an angry groan. I frown and stomp on her head. It implodes with a sickening crack.

     Seeing another walker slowly shambling towards me, I growl. I run at it and give it a hefty kick to the chest. It stumbles back before falling to the depths of the lake below. I run over to the large hole in the planks, thanking whatever god there was that Luke was still there. 

     I quickly fall to my stomach, and reach a hand down to Luke. Without hesitation he grabs my pale hand. "Jesus." I wince through gritted teeth as I pull him to the top.

     "Thanks." He smiles as puts a hand on my shoulder.

     "Anytime." I chuckle.

     As we near the end of the bridge a short man begins to walks up to us with a gun. "Who are you?"

     "Who's askin'?" Luke says readying his hand to grab his gun.

     "I am." The man says confidently.

     "I'm Danica, and this is Luke. We're just passin' through." I walk closer to the man to get a better look at him.

     "You don't look like assholes... Are you assholes? No offence or anything, but you know how it is out here. You run into a lot of assholes." 

     "I'm not an asshole." I say.

     "Are you callin' me an asshole?" Luke says pretending to be offended. Him and the man laugh as I elbow him in the side.

     "You folks heading north like everyone else?" The man says coming closer. He looks Asian, and slim with dark hair and eyes.

     "Everyone else?" Luke and I said in unison.

     "I see at least one group a day move through here. They all look the same. It's like a great migration of the dazed and confused." He says.

     "Have you seen anyone named Christa?" I ask hopeful.

     "Christa? Maybe."

     "Really?!"

     "Nah, I mean, a lot of people come through here. I don't know." He pauses. "I gotta say, you two look like shit. If you need I have some canned stuff in the station."

     "Thank you, we appreciate it." I smile.

     "No problem. Nice running into friendly faces out here. Like I said I have food and supplies back at the station. And if you want..." His eyes widen as he raises the gun past us. We turn to see Nick pointing his gun at the man.  

     "No he's with us!" I try to explain to the kind man. " ** _Nick! Don't sh-_** " Luke pulls me down just before a shot rings trough the air. I gasp turning to look at the man. He holds his neck searching for air. Blood spurts from his wound as he fails to hold it in. In a flash he falls over the edge just like the walker did. Luke glares and walks over to Nick arguing over the now dead man. The rest of the group reach us, and Clem runs into my arms making sure I'm safe. 

     Once off the bridge everyone begins to argue more. "Who the fuck... Was that back there?" Rebecca says out of breath.

     "I don't know." I whisper looking down.

     "Looked like he had a gun on you." Alvin points out.

     "That asshole drew on me, he was about to shoot!" Nick defends.

     "Oh, was he?" Luke accuses glaring at Nick.

     "I'm telling you man he drew first!" Nick frowns.

     "Well that's not what it looked like to me." Luke runs a hand through his hair.

     "It wasn't his fault." I speak up causing everyone to look at me in confusion and shock. "Nick was just trying to protect us," I face Nick with a calm stare. "but Nick, you do have to be more careful and maybe ask questions before you shoot." He nods and finds fascination in his shoes.

     "What did you see, Dani? Was that guy gonna shoot?" Alvin looks me in the eyes. I shake my head frowning again.

      "Fuck you, Luke. You've been on my case the whole week." Nick continues with Luke.

     "And why do you think that is, Nick?" Luke asks.

     "Whatever, I know what I saw." Nick mumbles.

     "Either way, you coulda hit one of us."

     "Yeah, but I didn't." Nick declares.

     "Look, I... I know Pete was close to you Nick, but you can't--" 

     "Don't fucking talk about him." Luke obviously struck a nerve in Nick.

     "Do you think he was with Carver?" Carlos cuts in.

     "I don't know. I... No. I don't think so. But he fell over." Luke shoots a glare at Nick.

     "He fell off the damn bridge?" Alvin gasps.

     "We have to keep moving." Carlos states leaving Alvin unanswered.

     "I can't. I need a minute." Rebecca protests.

     "Fine." Carlos sighs. "Luke, can I speak to you alone?" Luke nods following him to the other side of the trail.

     I run to the station avoiding the mess, being around my dad and that Larry guy was enough for three life times. I sigh happily opening the door that wasn't locked. "Luke said that the man had food." Clem says walking inside next to me. I nod looking around for anything useful. Something shines in the corner of my eye and I go close to see what it is. "A knife?" Clem asks looking over my shoulder.

     "Here." I grin handing it to her. "It's good to have a knife like this, and I already have one." She takes the knife gratefully. She opens the chest on the floor revealing two cans of peaches and a small stack of books. I pick a can up laughing as I show Clem the girl on the can. "She looks like you." She glares taking the cans to Alvin and Rebecca.

     "Uh oh." Clem mumbles opening the door.   


End file.
